Large capacity storage media (including solid state, magnetic, optical and other mediums) have a higher probability of suffering from data degradation or “bit rot” as the amount of data stored in such media increases. To protect against bit rot, conventional file systems use a checksum of the data to detect whether it has been corrupted, i.e., due to the decay of media. Further, such file systems maintain copies of the data and/or parity information so that a corrupted region of the data can be repaired. Due to cost and efficiency concerns, some conventional file systems only store a single copy of data within a storage media. In this regard, although a checksum and parity information can be used to confirm whether bit rot has occurred in a storage medium, a backup copy of the data is not stored “locally” within such medium. Consequently, conventional file system technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.